Love and Redemption
by Anne Richard
Summary: Former Queen Anne is now sentenced to Rome under the care of the Pope and his family The Borgias. When she falls in love again she is torn between two men Juan Borgia and Cesare Borgia. One a soldier for the army thee other a priest whose vows are sacred. Can she give her heart to another man after being cast aside by her former husband? Will she finally allow herself to be loved?
1. Chapter 1

{ No Copyright Intended The Tudors and The Borgias both belong to Showtime. I just own the summery.}

1\. The Sentence to Rome

May 17, 1536

Anne's POV

Today was the day that I shall die. The door opened and Charles Brandon came in.

"Milady; Anne Boleyn I have come here to tell you that you are not going to die instead you are to be sent to Rome to live with the Pope and his family. You are stripped of your title Queen of England but you shall keep your title Marques of Pembroke." He started to walk away but I need to know what would happen to my daughter Elizabeth.

"Your Grace; What about my daughter?" I asked worried about the only pure thing in my life.

"I'm sure Thomas Crammer will explain better than I will." Charles Brandon walked out as Thomas Crammer walked in.

"Your majesty; the king has declared your marriage null and void due to carnal knowledge of your sister Mary Boleyn. I will do whatever it is in my power to keep Princess Elizabeth in his good graces. You will leave for Rome tonight. But your daughter Elizabeth is to stay here and is never going to see you again." Thomas Crammer said as tears came down my eyes I was innocent and I would never see my little girl thanks to my father's plotting.

Whitehall

Henry VIII POV

Thomas Cromwell came in about to tell me about the whores decision.

"Well what is her decision?" I asked not really caring about this all I wanted was to marry my sweet Jane.

"Lady Anne has agreed to leave for Rome. She will be staying with the pope and his family and she will remain there until she dies." I smiled at never having to see her again.

At The Docks

Anne's POV

"Milady; it's time for us to leave." I turned and followed the captain to the ship.

I looked up at the sky it was black no stars out tonight. Now I was leaving England for an unseen future in Rome. Please god give me strength and look after daughter as the ship started sailing away.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Rome and Vatican

Anne's POV

The following week I ended up in Rome. I thought about my daughter Elizabeth a lot I missed her more than anything.

"Milady we have arrived." I looked at the captain and nodded.

Once I got off the docks I saw the Gonfalonier of the church Juan Borgia standing not far from the docks.

"Lady Anne Boleyn, I've been asked to escort you too the Vatican." Juan Borgia said while taking my arm within his.

He had brown hair and soft brown eyes. There was a hint of mischievous in them when he looked at you.

"Well Lady Anne what do you think of Rome so far?"

"I wouldn't know your grace. I haven't been here long; but from I have seen so far it is a very beautiful city." I said smiling at him as he helped me onto my horse as we rode towards the Vatican.

Juan POV

Being my father's son I had to escort the former queen to the Vatican. When the former queen came off the ship I found myself watching her; she was the beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. A true site to behold. I could see why the king of England broke away from Rome in order to marry this woman.

When we arrived inside the Vatican her face looked around her surroundings of the building. From a distance I saw my brother Cesare; the priest walking alone red his read robes. He came towards us looking at Lady Anne smiling.

Cesare POV

When I saw her eyes there was sadness in them; when I looked into the eyes of Lady Anne the former queen of England. She was spared her death due my involvement of with the supporters of her who believed that she was innocent of her crimes. She did not speak when she was presented my father; Rodrigo Borgia the pope. She leaned down to kiss his ring as he said his blessing to her.

Anne's POV

After I met the pope I was escorted to my rooms where I would live for the rest my life. Once they left my alone I tried very hard not to cry. My husband had cast me aside. But I missed my daughter the most.

I laid down in my bed closing my eyes not knowing what the future had for my here in this place.


End file.
